


甜蜜陷阱

by Chili_sugar



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili_sugar/pseuds/Chili_sugar
Relationships: 月&L
Kudos: 5





	1. 上

“对不起，L，但是要创造一个没有罪犯的世界，你成为了我的阻碍。”

再三向琉克和雷姆确认了计划，月前往L的事务所“自投罗网”。“如果我被关起来，还是会有罪犯死亡，就能证明我不是基拉吧。”月看向L，语气带着些许恳求。尽管月和L都知道这话饱含的感情都是假的，比甜点店橱窗里的食物模型还假，“到时候就能洗清我和海砂的嫌疑，请放了我和海砂。”

“海砂小姐有威胁信这一项指控就已经被确认为基拉了，而你，月，要证明你不是基拉，更不知道要用多长时间呢。”L如往常一样苍白的脸色不知阴晴，明知月对弥海砂只是利用关系，只是一听到弥海砂的名字从月口中念出来，他就违心地弯起嘴角，摆出乖巧的样子却说出让月和其他人高兴不起来的话，“夜神警官，从现在开始，请你退出调查小组，也严禁进出这里。那么，阿渡，把月带到准备好的房间里去。”

第一天，每天准时的罪犯审判消失了，没有一个出狱的罪犯死于心脏麻痹。

第二天，依然没有罪犯死亡。

时间一天天过去，L每天坐在监控台前，看着屏幕里戴着手铐脚铐，形容枯槁的夜神月，看着月那英俊面容上的迷茫和绝望，尽管L确信那是月装出来的。L对任何人的疑心都很重，尤其是对月。L喜欢月，月很聪明，跟他一样聪明，或许比他更聪明，谁知道呢？月把大家都耍得团团转，L作为全世界第一的名侦探都没能找到最确切的证据能够向世人揭开月的真面目。甚至L化名为流河的时候在大学里比赛网球都没能赢过月。M想超过L都总是失败，月却处处胜过他。屏幕上的蓝光映在L苍白的脸上，L想，要么抓住基拉，要么抓住月。

第八天，三名刚释放的罪犯死于街头，死因：心脏麻痹。罪犯的审判再次启动，月的嫌疑似乎减少了，但L嘱咐警官们，不要告诉月关于罪犯又开始死亡的事情。

但通过相泽警官的只言片语，月敏感地意识到雷姆开始行动了，死亡笔记已经落在了充满欲望的人手里。他只需要等一个时机，放弃死亡笔记的所有权，洗脱嫌疑。

L也时常去审问弥海砂，但是她傻了吧唧的，什么也问不出来，到现在，她还以为自己被跟踪狂抓起来了。这个女人整个就是一傻白甜，月这样优秀的一位Alpha为什么会喜欢这种女人？L想在弥海砂的脸上糊上巧克力酱，但是巧克力酱很好吃，他才不要浪费在这个人身上。

第十六天，月已经分不清白天黑夜，整个人都憔悴得脱了形。L想，差不多是时候了。

贴上电极，月被拷在铁架床边，测谎仪启动。“从现在起，你只能回答不是。”L坐在月对面，让阿渡离开房间留他一个人审问，“你是夜神月。”

月虚弱地微微抬起头仰视着L，“你着急了，所以来找我。”

“你只需要回答不是。”L重复道。

“不是。”

测谎仪马上发出警报声。

“很好，那么我直接问了。”L露出他那标准的乖巧笑容，“你是基拉。”

夜神月低低地笑了一声，眼神却冷得可怕。“你还是不信我。你就这么喜欢折磨我吗？作为人的尊严，呵呵，我不要了！你全都拿走啊！”就站在旁边的死神琉克咧开大嘴——“不管前言后语，我说‘不要了’就是我真正放弃死亡笔记所有权的时候。”——“那么，琉克去吃苹果咯，bye bye~Kira。”月猛地垂下头，充满愤怒的眼神开始涣散。

“回答我的问题，你，是，基拉，吗？”L只是重复。

“月？月？月！！”月看起来有点不对劲。

低下的头颅慢慢抬起来晃了晃，脸上写满了茫然，月下意识地回答：“不是的，我不是基拉……”L死死盯住测谎仪的屏幕，可是警报没有如同预期般响起。月突然激动起来：“流河你信我啊，我真的不是基拉！我们是朋友对吧！你相信我！”测谎仪显示月没有说谎，但是身为Omega的L敏感地察觉到月之前向他怒吼的时候散发出来的Alpha气息突然消失了，那让他战栗让他着迷的气息一瞬间凭空消失，取而代之的是一股稀松平常的Beta的气味。

然而这个房间里没有Beta。

或许现在有了。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车来了

“你想要吃点心吗？”L缓缓站起身来，冒出这么一句话来，低头在手表上点了几下，房间角落处一个红点慢慢熄灭。

月不明所以，刚要开口发问，就被L凉凉的双唇堵住了嘴。“嗯？！”想要推开L，奈何手脚都被拷在床架上，月只好努力仰头回避。

L当然不会放过月暴露出来的弱点，冰冷苍白的左手立马扼住了月无意露出的颈部，另一只手却如灵蛇一般伸进月的衣服里去，精准地捏住其胸前的蓓蕾逗弄起来。被囚禁多日的身体有些虚弱，反而放大了感官的刺激，月不由得挺起胸膛，张口呻吟出声。L趁机加深了这个吻，湿滑的舌头在月的口腔里搅动着，追逐着，发出啧啧的声音。月有些蜡黄的脸上浮上一片红晕，挣脱不开便狠心咬向嘴里不停索取的舌头——血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来。

L吃痛地松开月的嘴唇，涎水混合着血丝从两人的嘴角拉开，色情而诱惑。“点心如何？好吃么？”乖巧的笑容再次浮现，L歪头看着夜神月，握着月脖子的手微微收紧——如果L面对的是之前的月，他是绝对不敢这样做的。“让我看看你是什么。”忽视掉月喉咙里发出的咯咯声，一直照顾月那可爱乳头的手顺着腰线一路向下，单手拉下外裤，隔着内裤抚上月的分身。“看来你喜欢这样，都硬了。”

月羞耻地摇头，测谎仪发出警报。

L愉快地眯了一下眼，松开扼着月脖子的手，将手指扣进月的嘴里搅动起来。月微张着嘴喘气，脸上绯红，不知道是憋的还是因为其他原因。

L靠着月坐下来，剥下月最后的遮羞布，那狰狞的东西一下就弹了出来。这下轮到L迷惑了，月身上现在明明都是beta的气息，他的家伙却有着alpha的尺寸？！不由自主地伸出手去抚摸那东西，一想到月也许和弥海砂做过，L不由得有些不高兴，将月的东西一把抓住，有些粗暴，但不至于弄疼月。

月哼哼了一声，L开始由下至上地撸动起来，慢慢展平这根家伙上的褶皱，抚摸上面微微凸出的青筋，揉搓饱满的囊袋，手上速度逐渐加快，眼睛却一直盯着月的脸庞：月因为一波比一波强烈的快感和身体的束缚使劲仰着头，嘴巴含着L的手指无法闭上，口水从嘴角一直流到下巴和脖子上，满脸通红，眼微阖着，修长的睫毛不住地颤抖。“呃！”月的马眼口被L用另一只手的小指扣戳着，强烈的刺激让月僵硬了片刻，酥麻的感觉像电流一样窜过脊梁，白浊的液体从那个敏感的小口里喷薄而出，沾在L的白衬衫和牛仔裤上。L不喜欢衣服上沾着东西——哪怕是奶油都不行——自然脱下来放在一边，不过内裤也没必要孤零零地待在身上，所以L将内裤也褪去了。

L身上散发出的omega信息素很香甜，就像他平时喜欢吃的甜点一样。

月还处在发泄过一次后的放空状态，连L骑坐在他身上时都没回过神来，直到他疲软的阴茎再一次被L抓在手里揉搓。L一手扶着着逐渐复苏的月的事物，另一只手沾了些许月刚刚射出的东西抹在小穴上，开始缓慢地扩张自己。

“你在……干什么？”月的声音有些嘶哑。

“我，在‘干’你。”L手上动作的速度不减反增。

L毕竟只是一个omega，哪怕已经比很多beta强很多了，但体力跟不上，加上后面传来的阵阵酸麻感觉，L觉得自己的腿快支不住了，要坠落下去了。

那就坠落吧。

尽管不处于发情期，小穴还是轻松地被扩张到能放下四指，分泌出的蜜液沾湿了L的大腿根，滴落在月的小腹上。月眼睁睁看着自己那根硕大狰狞的紫红事物一点一点被L的小穴吞噬，L很瘦，他不是第一次与L坦诚相见，但他没想过他们的第二次坦诚相见会是这样的。

月看见L的腿在打颤。但L还是顺利地容纳了月，严丝密缝，两人都能清楚地看见双方连接的地方。L感觉很热很涨，这完完全全就是alpha才会有的尺寸，以前只是自己用手安慰过的下身像是被劈开了一样。

被开拓到了很深的地方。

L一时有些不敢动。月的状况也好不到哪里去——突然进入了一个温暖紧致的的地方，要命的是L的肠肉因为不适应入侵者而不规律地收缩着，这跟之前用手的体验完全不一样。可怜的月还是个处男，现在却陷入了令人沉醉的难堪境地，他要被L夹到射了！

两人都做着深呼吸，终于L决定使用主动权，双手撑在月的耻骨上试探着扭动起腰来。很快，L和月都进入了状态，上头的快感取代了不适感，适应了巨物的L在月身上忘情地颠着，月也配合着时不时挺动一下腰肢。

要融化了，两个人都这样想着。

突然，L浑身过电一般抖动了一下。原因是那大家伙的头部划过了肠壁上一块小小硬硬的凸起。L的前后同时达到了高潮，和月比起来显得有些可怜的阴茎射出些精液，软软地塌下来，L也无力地倒在月身上。月还没有发泄，高热之下，头脑混沌的月偏头就咬上了送上嘴的L的后颈。omega软糯的腺体被叼在月的牙间，血腥的味道冲击着月的意识。腰开始挺动起来，L趴在月身上，还被咬住了脖子，只得随着月的动作起起落落。

安静的囚室回荡着肉体撞击的声音和断断续续的呻吟声，L早就直不起身体，前端也射不出东西了，但月仿佛才是容易发情的那个，不知道疲倦的一下下用力顶着L烂熟的小穴，还故意去碾那块凸起……失去死亡笔记会失去记忆，也会失去alpha的身份，但作为alpha时被独特的omega吸引，哪怕被变成beta也会孜孜不倦地想要标记他。

L有点分不清，月和他自己，到底谁被囚禁了？


End file.
